


A Very Timey Wimey Christmas

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gave a piece of his TARDIS to TenToo and Rose Tyler so they could grow their very own.<br/>The Tardis is grown, but not fully and they made her their home.<br/>The three of them will have some adventures between the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spices and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so mistakes are likely to occur.

She woke up from a wonderful smell. What was it?   
She sniffled a bit. Yes, it was Gingerbread, and... Cloves? Cinnamon? Cocoa? Yes definitely. It smelled like spices and chocolate and gingerbread.   
Could it be that...? 

She swung her legs over the end he of her bed and grabbed her jeans and a hoody while sneaking into her shoes. 

At the door she stopped. 

'The kitchen.. Where was the kitchen? Why even is there a kitchen, we almost never use it?' She asked herself and decided to just follow the smell until she remembered the way on her own. 

A few moments later, 1 minute and 24 seconds to be correct, she stood in the kitchen which absolutely was moved over night because she remembered that it absolutely wasn't that near the last time she checked. Either that or he room was moved closer to the kitchen. 

A glimpse inside and she knew. No, the kitchen wasn't moved; it was a completely new one, probably because he forgot the location of the former one.  

"What's the matter?" She asked into the room. 

No one was in her sight but the smell and noises that originated from her were evidence enough that someone must be inside.  

A head appeared from behind an isle in the room's middle and grinned at her. 

Oh she loved that smile. The way his eyes were just filled with joy and his mouth stood open so awkwardly but still cute. He sort of looked like a lost puppy that finally found its human in a crowd. 

"Rose Tyler!" He shouted and stood up. 

"What are you doing here?" 

She asked. It either was her sleepiness or it really was confusing what The Doctor was doing there in the kitchen.

 

"It's Christmas." He simply replied.

"You don't like Christmas." She said.

"Of course I do!" He seemed a bit disappointed by something. 

She knew what it was and made up for it.

Strolling through the kitchen looking at this and looking at that, she said

"It smells so good in here, Doctor. Wanna show me what it is?"

He looked at her in a strange way. There was earnest but also excitement for her interest in his creations. 

"I am not the Doctor anymore. To be correct: I never actually was."

"Of course you are! Just because you are human and you grow older doesn't mean you are less the person you remember having been!" She said and came over to him. 

A hand on his cheek the other one on his arm she continued "look, the Doctor gave us a part to grow our own TARDIS. She isn't as glorious as his, but it's OUR TARDIS. And the TARDIS needs a Doctor and you ARE The Doctor. 

'The Doctor, in the TARDIS. With Rose Tyler. Remember?" A stroke on his cheek and she let go.

"I smell cocoa! Where's my hot chocolate then?" 

He recovered and immediately was the excited puppy again who jumped through the kitchen looking here, stirring there. He opened a small door and pulled out two steaming cups filled with brown liquid that sensed some sort of spicy and Christmassy smell. 

"Here you go! Hot chocolate; an ancient recipe from a planet where snow is red and the sky is the colours of the rainbow. What was it's name...? I don't remember. This human brain is so useless sometimes! However, when this ship grew a bit more we could travel there. I wonder if it exists in this reality..." He chatted with nobody in particular as he gave rose one cup and leaned against a counter holding his own with both of his hands and staring into the air. 

 

She took a sip from the hot beverage and it felt like explosions of senses and tastes and memories all at once. 

"This, for sure, is the best hot chocolate I ever had." She looked at her friend who now had a big smile on his face again. 

"Hundreds of years of space and time. It would be a shame if there wasn't at least one planet with great hot chocolate recipes! Of course I had to vary this one since they used spices the names can't even be pronounced but...."

"Ssshshh, Doctor" Rose interrupted him "it's great like that." 

He now took a sip too and stared into his cup while swallowing the bit. 

"You know I always thought you didn't like chocolate at all." She said slightly concerned about him.  He was having strange mood swings lately and she wondered whether it was just a trait of his human brain or whether he missed the life as Timelord that much. 

"Oh I love chocolate. Just never really get an opportunity to visit the best places for chocolate."

"I know some great chocolate!" She was happy he hopped on that wand wagon "we used to have those chocolate bars each Christmas when I was little. The brand actually sits in Cardiff and..." 

"No no no no no." Now he interrupted "what you British people call chocolate." He shook his head "I suggest going to Switzerland or Belgium and I show you real chocolate." 

She looked at him. This seemed so surreal. The last couple of weeks he was so strange and hardly excited for anything and now they were debating over chocolate and cocoa and he seemed to be so excited. She was happy about it though. 

"Switzerland it is. But first we drink our chocolate and visit mom and dad. It's Christmas! We can't just disappear."


	2. Chocolate and Wine

It was time.   


The bags were packed, and the weather had already changed. The air was freezing cold, and she had to keep her hands in their gloves and the gloved hands in the pockets. A few seconds after leaving the Tardis, she already felt the frost bite her cheeks and nose.   


The door slammed shut and the light from inside was gone.   
  
She grudgingly pulled one hand out, shouldered the rucksack and buried it in her pocket again. Regarding the cold, she was happy to have chosen a rucksack over a simple bag to carry the presents.  
  
It was silent. No noise hit her ears except for her steps on the frozen ground.

  
December 24th.

Eight o’clock.

Christmas Eve.

 

The people were at home, with their families. Nobody was on the streets, in the parks, on the playgrounds.   
  
London looked so peaceful and lonely at the same time.  
  
A hand lowered on her shoulder.   
  
“Ready?” she asked, tilting her head backwards to face him.

 

“Uuh… sort of, yeah.” John Smith replied, and they made their way towards the block passing the park and playground. Passing the yard where they used to land, she could have sworn to have seen the paint on the ground that still remained.

 

White letters.   
Spelling two words.

Bad Wolf.

 

But, of course, she couldn’t actually see them. So much time had passed.   
In another life.  
In another dimension.  
  
A breeze tumbled her hair and brought her thoughts back to present. She shook her head and quickened her pace. She crossed the yard that wasn’t her yard, towards the apartment that wasn’t her apartment.   
  
Of course, Jackie no longer lived in a small apartment struggling to afford the rent. She had moved in with Pete who could afford a big nice house with nice rooms and nice stairs and a nice fireplace where they brought up Tony.

 

Nonetheless, every few years, Jackie wants to spend Christmas at the apartment which they bought. Out of nostalgia, but also for Rose to have her own place.   
  
As they reached the stairwell, Rose looked up and saw the Christmas lights decorating the windows. A nice smell of cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg greeted them at the door. She pulled out her hands, and while trying to get rid of the gloves to dig for the keys, her companion reached down into her pocket and pulled them out.   
  
“You know those keys except for two are useless here, right?” John said unlocking the door.

  
“Yes, I know but …” the door had swung open and before she could finish the sentence a pair of arms already hugged her waist.   


“ROSE!!!!” little Tony squealed, beaming up at her.   
  
Tony Tyler was a bright little boy of, now, nine years who still got excited whenever he saw his older sister.   
  
“Hey, Tony.” Rose bowed down to hug her brother. “It’s Christmas again, innit?”   
  
“Hello, Tony,” John said, tapping the boy’s shoulder and stepping inside the warm room, heading towards the kitchen where it rattled. [1]   
  
“Hello, Doctor!” Tony shouted, running after him.   
  
Meanwhile, Rose took off her jacket and set the rucksack on the floor, pulled her feet out of the boots, and followed the two into the kitchen.   
  
“Hello, Mom.” She placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek.

 

She turned around immediately.

 

“Rose, sweetheart! You look wonderful!” Jackie pulled her daughter in a hug and kissed her face.   
“The Doctor told me you want to visit Switzerland. I hope not the next day?!” Jackie looked at her doubtfully.   
  
“No, mom. I’d never miss spending Christmas with you, you know that,” Rose assured her.   
  
Jackie put on a smile. She was happy. Having her daughter here at Christmas was everything to her.   
“Hot chocolate anyone?” she exclaimed.   
  
“Sounds good to me!” the Doctor said, rushing to the cupboard.

  
While Jackie and the Doctor prepared the hot chocolate, Rose entered the living room.   
  
A wonderful Christmas Tree stood in the corner, halfway decorated. A plate with cookies was set on the table and Tony was already there nibbling at a gingerbread man.   


Rose sat down on the couch watching her little brother beheading the figure first and then slowly eating the legs. He seemed fully concentrated on what he was doing, frowning and avoiding any eye-contact.   
  
“Hey, Tony,” Rose began uneasily, “where’s dad?”

 

The boy stopped what he was doing and looked up even more, frowning. “I don’t know. They had a fight and he left.”

 

Rose was alarmed. “He left? When?”  


“About three hours ago.”

 

“But it’s Christmas! Why’d he leave?”  
  
“Don’t know. Ask mom.” He gave himself over to the gingerbread man again, which by now was only a sticky torso.   
  
She was about to stand up when Jackie entered the room, followed by the doctor who carried a tray with steaming cups accompanied by a gorgeous smell.

  
“Mom, where’s dad?” Rose asked, wasting no time. “Tony says you had a fight?”

 

Jackie sighed, headed towards her son, and ruffled his hair.   
  
“You have to exaggerate everything, haven’t you?” she half-heartedly chided her son. “He forgot to bring chocolate and crisps and wine, so we had an argument whether he should go and try to get some or not. I won. He’s at home looking what we have in the pantry.” She smiled at them “Sometimes I am glad his head and body are grown together. Otherwise he’d forget it somewhere one day.”

 

At that moment, they heard a key in the lock, and two seconds later Pete’s voice came from the corridor.   
  
“Who wants some wine and chocolate? I had to defeat a troll to get it!”  
  
An almost bald head with a friendly face appeared in the doorway.   
  
“Hello sweetie!” Pete exclaimed “Welcome, Doctor,” he nodded at Mr Smith.   
  
__________________  
  
After greeting each other, the family sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate and watching crappy TV. All the films had already begun, so they watched reruns of competition shows.   
  
“Why’s the tree not finished?” Rose asked at some point.   
  
“Thought you two might like to decorate too, so we left some for you,” Rose’s mum replied without looking up from the TV.  
  
“That’s true. Thank you,” the Doctor said.   
  
“Maybe later?” Rose asked poking her tongue between her teeth and giving him a telling smile.   
  
__________________  
  
It was past eleven when Tony finally gave in and went to bed.   
  
Pete and Jackie said good night not much later when the wine was emptied and the chocolate eaten.  
  
Because the apartment was small and had only two bedrooms, Rose and her Doctor would have to sleep in the living room on the daybed.   
  
“Fancy decorating the tree now?” The Doctor asked when they heard the door to Jackie’s room close shut.   
  
“Yeah, okay,” Rose agreed, “get started already; I’ll clear the cups away first.”  
  
He smiled his biggest smile and jumped up; on his way towards the tree he grabbed ornaments and a light string, already humming jingle bells.   
  
Rose shook her head and stood up to carry the cups to the kitchen. She took her time and stood a moment at the sink, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace. Even years later she still expected aliens and invasions to happen at that time of the year. She missed it.

  
She couldn’t help but miss the running. They did running here too, but it was different. It wasn’t running through time and space, which she just loved and missed sometimes.   
  
A gentle cheering brought her back on the ground and she had to smile. Yes, she missed that old and exciting life, but it was nothing compared to what she had here. Her best friend was here and wouldn’t leave. They were safe and they were together. They would grow old together and see the world they had been given.   
  
By the time she returned to her friend, he had already entangled his arms in the light string and struggled to free himself.   
  
“Lemme help you.” She laughed and loosened the string carefully.   
  
“I got it!” the Doctor protested, but gave her his head.   
  
“No, you didn’t. Sometimes I wonder how someone can be as clumsy as you, Doctor.” She smiled at him still holding his, now freed, hands. “You’re by far the clumsiest person I ever met.”  
  
“That’s because you can’t meet yourself,” he jokingly shot back.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” She let go of his hand and turned towards the tree. “So this tree looks kinda naked, don’t ya think?”  
  
________________________  
  
Christmas day began with a screaming and cheering Tony bouncing up and down through every room of the apartment.   
  
“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” he chanted on repeat.   
  
Rose looked at the clock. 7.30 in the morning.   
  
“Go to bed, Tony! Aren’t you tired?!” she suggested.  
  
“No! I want to open my presents!” he demanded.   
  
“Not before breakfast, Sweetie!” Jackie intervened. “Go, go! Your dad’s already in the kitchen; you could lend him a hand and set the table.”  
  
“Christmas! Breakfast! Presents! Christmas!” Tony’s chanting got a bit quieter when he left the room.   
  
Rose got up and rushed towards the bathroom to take a shower. The Doctor was already there.   
  
______________  
  
After finishing breakfast, they all gathered in the living room and watched Tony open his presents.   
Over his excited squealing, the four of them exchanged presents too.   
  
Jackie received some clothes from Paris that Rose and the Doctor brought from their latest trip.   
  
Pete received a nice bottle of Whiskey.   
  
Tony’s present, a set of coloured pencils and a sketch book from Belgium, already lay under the tree.

Jackie loved the tops and couldn’t stop smiling, Pete promised to not try the Whiskey without them, and Tony got so excited he had to sit down and breathe a few times in and out.  
  
“Now, you two,” Pete announced.   
  
Jackie produced two little packages from beneath the couch and handed one to Rose and one to the Doctor.  
  
Rose got curious. Her package was small, but had some weight. She unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside lay a red Swiss Army.   
  
_Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth_ was engraved.   
  
“It’s lovely! Thanks, Mom and Dad.” She stood up and hugged both of them tight.   
  
Yes, they knew what she liked. With Torchwood, they could create some fancy thing with a million features, but Rose would rather work with her hands most of the time.   
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor kept silent and stared at the thing in his hands. He had teared up a little. Yes, there was a gleaming in his eyes, but he smiled. A silent and small smile, but it spoke novels of gratefulness when he finally looked up.   
  
It was a Leatherman.   
  
“It’s not sonic,” Pete apologised.   
  
“I don’t mind,” the Doctor said.   
  
“It’s not as universal as the other one,” Jackie said.  
  
“I don’t mind,” he whispered.  
  
“It’s not as genius, but we couldn’t figure out how the screwdriver worked yet,” Pete added.  
  
“No, it isn’t.” The Doctor looked at Pete and then at Jackie. “It’s even better.”  
  
“Ouuh, come here!” Jackie pulled him in a warm and tight hug and held him like that for a long time, while Rose felt a melancholic happiness, and Pete wasn’t quite sure whether the gift was good or not.  
  
Tony didn’t notice anything. He was busy testing his new toys.   
  
As Jackie and the Doctor finally parted, she smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, stroking the other one.  
  
“Thank you so much,” he said to both of them. “For everything.”  
  
Silence filled the room between the four grown-ups, but it had a sense of gratefulness and happiness to it, and they all followed their own thoughts.   
  
______________________  
  
The holidays passed with a lot of fun and noise and food.   
  
The family spent Christmas on its own.   


The days following December 26th were filled with parties at friends’ houses and dinner with Pete’s parents.   
  
Tony filled the sketch book with enthusiasm, and thanked Rose and her friend with a doodle of the family sitting around a Christmas tree drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg.  
  
Then, after a merry time and another long night, December 30th broke, and Rose and The Doctor packed their bags for Switzerland.   
  
“We’ll call at New Year’s, okay?” Rose explained to her mother.   
  
“I want chocolate!” Tony demanded.   
  
“Enjoy yourselves and a happy new year,” Pete wished them the best.  
  
At noon, they bid farewell and the blue box that stood across the park disappeared.   
  
  



End file.
